


Rotten boy.

by Jackle



Series: Instinct [2]
Category: I love you so I kill you, Konya wa Tsuki ga Kirei Desu ga, Persona 5, The moon is beautiful tonight but first die, Toriaezu Shi ne, p5
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gen, Horror, Manga Crossover, NSFW, Obsession, Stalking, based on manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: Ren suffers from nightmares of his childhood, but knowing that he has a chance with Makoto  gave him some hope.





	Rotten boy.

_He stood at the edge of the park looking upwards to the dark clouds that danced over him, he has been there for a while as his fingers cried out for the cool autumn bit at them relentlessly. His mind however wasn’t on the fact his family was late, as this had became the normal, afterall he knew fully well he couldn’t compare to his older brother. He pulls his hands into his very thin sweater. He looked over his shoulder at the park, the same thought circling his mind, on one hand he could go play with what remaining children at the park but on the other he would risk the punishment that his parents could somehow cook up before his brother comes home from his afterschool club activities. He of course came up to the with same conclusion; he would not go to the park, he would not interact with the children. He would only wait an hour after the street lights turn on. He avoided the street lights as he made his way home. Once he reached his home he leaned to the door to listen to what kind of mood his parents would be in. Silence greeted his ears, this caused him to jerk back away from the door. It was odd, as their always some sort of noise. Though he was afraid he reached for the door’s handle but as he was about to open the door, someone else from inside opened it for him._

 

 _“Ren!” His brother greeted him in a cheerful manner going as far to lean down to Ren’s level and hugging him. Ren jerked back at the touch, his brother look into his eyes with a sadden expression. He cupped Ren’s face stroking it gently, “Don’t worry they won’t hurt you anymore…”_

 

 _Ren cocked his head to the side, “They?” Ren and his older brother ruffled his wild hair as if to avoid giving him an answer._

 

_His brother stood up and opened the door more, “Come on, let’s make dinner.” Ren’s parents had been laying on the floor seemingly asleep. Ren slowly entered his home in a timid manner, trying to avoid his parents. His brother chuckled softly, “Don’t worry, they are only resting a little bit, they said we’ll all play a game after dinner.” His brother explained as he started to cook dinner. Ren sat the table and waited quietly as his brother continued to cook. Ren slowly drifted off._

 

Ren quickly tired to wake himself before the rest of the nightmare would playout, but of course he would techally fail at this, as he would play the ending even if his eyes were opened. He throw his legs to the side of his bed and slowly sat up, putting his hand into his face and slowly pushed his sweat into his hair. This wouldn’t last long as he would stand up from the bed and take a long shower trying to whip his mind of the nightmare, this however wouldn’t work. After his shower he then would get ready for school. On the sidewalk he could make sure to go the long way around so that he could see her. He would follow her all the way from the school. His heart danced in his chest as he took in all of her movements into his mind, he would only walk fast enough to pass her at the school’s gate and only to take in her smell, he then would slow down to hear her angelic voice greet the teacher. She was in his eyes a princess--- No, a Queen in every sense of the word. Once she walked into the school he would go behind one of the trees and open his mouth and let in the air, imagining that her scent was still dancing in the air, but he would pull himself together before entering the school himself. He couldn’t let himself, come off as anything other than perfect as it was the only way he could get closer to her. Classes went as expected and he spend time looked out the window for a moment in hope of seeing her or maybe a cloud that looked like her. Ren however was quick to go back to work saying to himself that a girl such as herself would never want some airhead to be her boyfriend. Though in the middle of finishing his work his phone buzzed in his pocket, with ease he pulled it out to see what it was. Of course it was a reminder that today was the only he could confused to her. Ren smiled down at his work thinking about all the way that he could make her is eternal flame. Class however flew by simply because, she past by the classroom most likely running errands for one of the teachers. Though it sicken him to the core that she was being used in such a way. He however had to look on the brightside, afterall he did get to see his muse in a new beautiful light. So with that his classes where over, he searched for her all over the school but somehow he just couldn’t find her, she wasn’t at her club activities nor getting drinking from the vending machine so Ren had to resort to the only form of tracking he had left. He asked around if people had saw her and they pointed him in the right way. 

There she stood in front of him, and he smiled kindly as he force a sweet tone, “Makoto, are you free tonight?” 

Makoto, played with her hair, “Yes, I am. How come?” 

“Because I was wondering if you would go on a date with me.” 

Makoto rejected Ren as kindly as she could but to Ren it felt as if she reached into his chest and ripped out his heart and while it beat in her hand throw it to the ground. Unable to convert in his feelings to thoughts so he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I had a hard time trying to make Ren into a character like Shinomiya because they didn't seem alot like at the beginning which is where I am with these stories.


End file.
